1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital multimeters, and particularly to a digital multimeter capable of reporting measurement values.
2. Description of Related Art
As measuring instruments in electronic technologies, digital multimeters are widely used to measure amperage, resistance, voltage, etc. Digital multimeters have the advantages of displaying measurement values directly and precisely. However, in practice, after two detecting pins of the digital multimeter are used to contact electrical nodes on a circuit board, the operator has to be able to read the measurement values on the display screen.
What is needed, therefore, is a digital multimeter which can overcome the limitations described.